Have you ever been in love
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Raven comienza a notar un vació en su interior que hará que ciertos sentimientos nazcan dentro de ella hacia un nuevo integrante de su equipo y hacia su mejor amigo. Triangulo amoroso poco común de KFXRVXRX. (el verdadero capitulo 5 up)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno volví con una idea que me estaba rondando la cabeza desde hacía algún tiempo (y que también tenía ganas de escribir pero no me animaba porque no sabía muy bien como comenzar) espero que les guste, aunque el primer capítulo sea muuuy corto (siempre acostumbro hacerlos más largos pero bueno este nomas por ser el primero) **

**Bueno como ya dije en el summary este va a ser un fic de un triangulo amoroso muuuuuy poco común (KFXRVXRX) y la historia se va a desarrollar muy tranquila, porque me he dado cuenta que siempre los fics los hago muy rápidos, igual y si habrá partes que estén muy deprisa pero mi prioridad con este fic (aparte de que les guste este nuevo triangulo) es que sea calmado.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Have you ever been in love. **

**Capitulo 1**

Kid Flash se detuvo cuando llego a aquella playa desierta. Había estado corriendo hacía un par de días y solo se detenía cuando sentía que ya no podía continuar o que necesitaba algo de comer. En estos momentos aun tenía la energía para continuar corriendo, pero no deseaba hacerlo. Por primera vez el continuar corriendo no le era suficiente para distraerlo o para hacerlo olvidar.

Se había detenido en aquel lugar luego de haber pasado por ahí varias veces en los últimos días. Y después de comprobar que no había nadie y que no parecía que aquella palaya fuera conocida se había dejado caer en la arena, doblando los brazos y apoyándolos en las rodillas mientras que reposaba el mentón sobre ellos.

Contemplaba la vista o por lo menos eso fingía hacer ¿para qué? Que importaba, no le importaba nada. Quería estar solo, por eso había ignorado su comunicador. Pero el maldito aparato no dejaba de pitar cada media hora, haciendo gruñir al velocista y provocándole deseos de lanzarlo al fondo del mar.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el maldito timbre tan molesto del estúpido comunicador. A regañadientes lo tomo y vio que era Robin. No se molesto por contestarle a su mejor amigo, dejo el comunicador en la arena y continuo con la vista posada en el mar. ¿Qué parte de que quería y necesitaba estar solo era la que no entendía ninguno de sus amigos? ¿Les era tan complicado comprender que por primera vez en su vida no deseaba ser aquel alegre y rápido chico? Así parecía.

Casi sonrió cuando el comunicador se silencio por otra media hora.

Despego la mirada del horizonte y recargo la mejilla en sus brazos. Sintió como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y dejo salir una triste risa. No le importo limpiársela, dejo que la gota continuara su camino hasta que llego a su barbilla y cayo.

_¿Quién diría que lloraría por una chica?_ Pensó para sus adentros.

Pero era la verdad, la razón de su mal humor y de que los últimos días hubiera pasado corriendo de un lado a otro era _una chica._ Una chica que le había roto el corazón y aunque lo lamentara no le había dado ninguna explicación.

–_Jinx puedes venir conmigo– le había dicho al notar que ella parecía confundida. _

–_No Kid Flash– se había limitado a negar la chica de cabello rosa– no quiero ser una heroína. _

– _¿Y qué harás?_

–_No volveré a ser una villana así que puedes estar tranquilo. _

–_Pero…_

–_Solo déjame, por favor. _

_Después de decir eso ella había alzado el vuelo y se había perdido entre la oscuridad de la noche. _

En un principio había recorrido todas las partes del mundo para encontrarla, pero después de tanto tiempo de buscarla comprendió que ella no deseaba ser encontrada y que no importaba lo que él hiciera no la encontraría. Entonces había desistido de buscarla y se había dedicado a correr por todas las partes del mundo sin tomar en cuenta en donde estaba o a donde iba.

Le dolía pensar que había malinterpretado las cosas y que aunque ella ya no estuviera del lado del mal no hubiera querido estar a su lado. Creía que había ocurrido algo entre ambos después de que le diera la rosa y ella la hubiera aceptado, pero se había equivocado. Y vaya herida le había causado esa pequeña equivocación. No se podía sacar a la chica de la cabeza en ningún momento y le dolía recordarla alzando el vuelo y alejándose de él.

Si tan solo hubiera tenido unos segundos más para por lo menos decirle que podía contar con él, si tan solo…

– ¡Por Dios!– prácticamente grito cuando el pequeño aparato volvió a sonar.

Aquel horrible pitido lo había sacado de sus recuerdos y lo maldijo interna como externamente.

Se levanto de un salto, tomo el comunicador y estaba por lanzarlo al mar cuando una mano lo detuvo. Se giro con el ceño fruncido para encontrarse con Robin. Detrás del petirrojo se encontraba el resto de su equipo, observando la escena con caras confusas.

–Kid Flash creo que será mejor que vuelvas con nosotros– le dijo Robin, atrayendo su atención.

Él se limito a bajar la mirada y asentir. Apretó entre sus dedos el comunicador y siguió al líder hasta el interior del auto T. No le dedico ninguna mirada a alguno de los titanes, simplemente entro en la parte trasera y mantuvo los ojos pegados en el suelo.

–Vamos Raven– dijo Chico Bestia caminando al auto.

Pero la chica no se movió. Eso provoco que el cambiante se girara y la mirara alzando una ceja.

–Chico Bestia no cabemos todos, yo volare hasta la torre– dijo para después comenzar a levitar.

El verde la miro alzar el vuelo. Se encogió en hombros y después entro al auto.

Raven descendió en la azotea de la torre, permaneció unos segundos ahí pensando en si le haría bien meditar o mejor irse a su habitación. Después de un breve rato decidió irse a su dormitorio, no tenía ánimos en ese momento de meditar. Entro a la torre y recorrió con paso cansado el trayecto a su habitación.

Cuando llego, camino hasta su cama y se sentó. Desvió la vista y contemplo el pequeño reloj digital que estaba sobre su mesita de noche, marcaba las 4:30 de la tarde. Con un gruñido se dejo caer en la cama y observo el techo con gesto ausente. Había tenido la esperanza de que fuera un poco más tarde, ese día estaba resultando demasiado largo y lo único que deseaba era que llegara a su fin.

Algo extraño ya que por lo general el que deseara que un día se terminara era porque se encontraba demasiado cansada o porque había tenido algún desacuerdo con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo, cosa que no ocurría desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero ese día desde que había abierto los ojos por la mañana había tenido el presentimiento de que no sería un buen día.

–¿Por qué tan decaída?– pregunto una voz demasiado conocida sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**Bueno y ¿Qué tal? Lo continuo, lo corrijo, lo dejo, lo borro o algo más. Por favor dejen un review para saber que tal les pareció. Repito estuvo muy corto porque quiero ver que les parece este triangulo y si les gusta subiere los capítulos más largos porque en lo personal subir capítulos tan cortos no me gusta mucho pero por ahora así dejare este. También si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o lo que sea es bien recibida.**

**Y bueno en realidad el titulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia (nunca soy buena con los títulos, no se me da) pero en ese momento estaba escuchando una canción que así se llama y se me ocurrió ponerlo de titulo, aunque no tiene nada que ver pero lo quería aclarar. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno había dicho que subiría este capítulo para final de semana pero tuve un pequeño tiempo libre y lo aproveche, espero que les guste =)**

**Y quiero aclarar algo que olvide mencionar en el capítulo pasado: si bien el fic es mío y la trama se me va ocurriendo día a día pero siendo TOTALMENTE sincera el triangulo no se me ocurrió a mí en un principio, si quería hacer un triangulo que incluyera a Raven a Kid Flash y a alguien más y fue Speisla Cartoon Cartoon** **la que me sugirió a Jason para que formara parte del triangulo, así que realmente la idea del triangulo es de ella y no mía, y la razón por la que lo aclaro es porque no considero correcto llevarme todo el crédito de una idea que no fue mía. **

**Y ya sin más rodeos dejo que comiencen, no sin antes aclarar que:**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 2. (a falta de creatividad para un nombre)**

Decir que la repentina aparición de Red-X en su habitación la había desconcertado o inquietado sería una total mentira.

–No estoy decaída– respondió luego de unos segundos.

No se molesto en mirarlo aun estaba perdida en los deseos de que ese día llegara a su fin. sintió como él se dejaba caer del otro lado de la cama.

–Claro– dijo con un sarcasmo que resulto evidente y que solo logro irritarla más.

–¿Qué quieres que haga X? ¿Qué me ponga a saltar por todos lados? Sabes que no es mi estilo– le dijo con un tono que detonaba clara desesperación.

–Tranquila solo di que no estás de humor– se apresuro a decir él.

–No estoy de humor.

–De acuerdo.

Después de que la titán dijera eso un silencio los invadió. El único movimiento que Raven percibió por parte de su visitante fue cuando cruzo los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se acomodaba mejor. Aquella reacción la hizo soltar un bufido involuntario al pensar en lo cómodo que se llegaba a sentir el ladrón en su habitación. Porque aunque costara creerlo Red-X era la única persona capaz de entrar a aquel cuarto de la torre y pasearse tal perro por su casa sin recibir una reprimenda por parte de la gótica.

Hacía cuatro meses aproximadamente que él hacía eso y como iban las cosas parecía que no iba a dejar de hacerlo. En más de una ocasión Raven lo había encontrado dormido en su cama luego de haber regresado de meditar en la azotea.

Explicarse a sí misma como había trabado aquella amistad con él, considerando que eran ladrón y titán resultaba extraño. Constantemente tenía que recordarse que no debía de tenerle demasiada confianza, sabía que en cualquier momento podía usar lo que fuera que le revelara en su contra o contra sus amigos pero la actitud indiferente y el poco interés que mostraba hacía saber algún secreto sobre la torre o los demás titanes le hacía dudar sobre que el motivo de sus visitas fuera recolectar información.

Además estaba el hecho de que durante sus incontables visitas le había revelado su verdadero nombre y contado de su vida antes de ser un ladrón y durante. Después se había quitado la máscara dejando al descubierto a un chico de piel amelocotonada, facciones duras, cabello castaño que le cubría parte de la frente y ojos verde musgo, que de alguna forma reflejaban la misma soledad e incomprensión que la gótica tantas veces había visto en sus propios ojos al mirarse al espejo.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando el recuerdo del primer día que lo había visto sin máscara. El sonido de su risa la hizo dejar de contemplar el techo y mirarlo.

–¿Qué?– pregunto alzando una ceja.

Él la miro con una sonrisa divertida.

–Nada solo… recordaba el primer día que vine.

–Ah.

Aquella tarde le era difícil de olvidar, después de ella su amistad con él no había podido dar marcha atrás y aunque se arrepentía que eso hubiera ocurrido una parte de ella se alegraba. Si bien en su mayoría el ladrón resultaba ser algo molesto o inmaduro al punto de compararse con Chico Bestia pero le resultaba agradable tenerlo ahí cuando sentía que necesitaba una distracción.

Los recuerdos de ese día surgieron en su mente como si de una película se tratara.

_Había estado tratando de meditar durante todo lo que quedaba de la tarde y parte de la mañana en la playa, pues sus amigos habían decidido acaparar la azotea justo en los momentos que ella solía hacer su meditación para hacer uno de sus típicos partidos de voleibol. No podía culparlos por haber elegido aquel día, ya que el clima era soleado y motivaba a cualquiera a querer realizar una actividad al aire libre pero al no compartir las mimas ideas que sus amigos no le había quedado de otra que dejarla azotea y dirigirse a la playa. _

_Desde la mañana sentía como un dolor le taladraba la cabeza y ese continuo dolor y los molestos estornudos que había tenido hacía unos minutos le estaban haciendo imposible el concentrarse. Con algo de malestar dejo de levitar y se llevo la mano a la frente para checar su temperatura. No le sorprendió que su frente estuviera hirviendo. _

"_Maldito Cyborg y Chico Bestia" pensó para sus adentros al recordar como ambos les había parecido divertido jugarle la broma de arrojarla la noche anterior al agua helada del mar durante el pequeño picnic nocturno que se le había ocurrido a Star. Ni que decir que ambos salieron despavoridos rumbo a sus habitaciones luego de que la hechicera saliera del agua con un semblante molesto surcando su rostro. _

_Separo la mano de su frente y frunció el ceño al comenzar a sentir el cuerpo cortado y emitir otro par de estornudos. Intento levitar para regresar a la torre pero el dolor de cabeza había aumentado y le impedía hacer uso de esa capacidad. Cerró los ojos y trato que su aura la rodeara y la transportara a su habitación pero no ocurrió nada. _

_Estuvo intentándolo por unos minutos más hasta que se dio por vencida. Permaneció sentada en la arena sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos maldiciéndose por haber olvidado llevar consigo el comunicador. _

–_Valla ¿Quién diría que me encontraría contigo aquí?– dijo una voz burlona a mis espaldas. _

–_Lárgate de aquí– dijo fastidiada girándose para encararlo. _

_Red-X tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y observaba divertido a la titán. Pero cuando su rostro quedo descubierto descruzo los brazos, abandonando la fachada de tipo duro. Raven estaba más pálida de lo normal, como si eso pudiera ser posible. Su voz había sonado algo ronca y tenía la nariz un poco roja. _

–_No te ves muy bien– dijo acercándose._

_Antes de que Raven reaccionara él ya se había sacado el guante y colocado la mano sobre su frente. Sacudió la cabeza cuando sintió la cálida palma del ladrón sobre su piel y le dio un manotazo para que se apartara. _

–_Creo que tienes gripe– dijo él volviendo a ponerse el guante. _

–_Vaya, eres un genio. _

–_Deberías volver a la torre– sugirió pasando por alto su comentario. _

–_No crees que ya lo había pensado– mascullo la mitad demonio con fastidio. _

–_El enfermarte te pone de mal humor ¿eh?_

–_¡¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?–grito desesperada. _

_Raven tenía cierta esperanzas de que con ese comentario él decidiera mandarla a visitar a su padre y se alejara pero le sorprendió que en lugar de hacer eso el chico dejo salir una sonora carcajada. ¿Es que acaso no comprendía que quería que se fuera y la dejara solucionar sus problemas sola?_

–_Bueno ya– dijo subiendo las manos, intentando calmarla– te llevare a la torre. _

–_¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda?_

–_Que sigues aquí– dijo apuntando con un dedo el suelo en un intento por referirse a la playa. _

_Aunque el rostro del ladrón no estuviera visible en ese momento Raven estuvo totalmente segura de que una mueca burlona se hacía presente en su rostro al evidenciar lo obvio. _

– _No te preocupes no me interesa robarle nada al pajarito ni a ninguno de tus otros amigos– aclaro antes de volver a acercarse a ella. _

_La tomo del brazo y presiono su cinturón para aparecer en el cuarto de Raven. Ella se libero del agarre del ladrón y lo miro con desconfianza. _

–_¿Cómo sabes que esta es mi habitación?_

–_De la pelirroja dudo que sea– respondió él encogiéndose en hombros– además cuando entre a robar el traje pase por todas las habitaciones, no era difícil saber a quién pertenece cada una. Por cierto el pajarito está más que obsesionado con Slade. _

–_Ya estoy aquí así que te puedes ir– dijo Raven ignorando el último comentario en referencia a su líder. _

–_¿Normalmente cuando alguien hace algo por ti lo tratas así?– le pregunto en tono burlón recargándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos. _

–_Gracias Red-X– dijo Raven con desesperación– solo porque me trajiste aquí olvidare por unos segundos que eres un ladrón y que estás en la torre de los titanes. _

–_Ya entendí– comento el chico riendo. Presiono su cinturón y desapareció del cuarto de la gótica. _

–Toda la semana volviste– recordó Raven volviendo a la realidad.

Red-X rio ante aquello. Tendía a divertirse recordando la cara de desacuerdo que tenía su ahora amiga todas las tardes que él volvía para ver como seguía y para molestarla por un par de horas.

–No tenía nada que hacer.

–Podías asaltar un banco…

–Me parecía grosero que los titanes me enfrentaran sin un miembro de su equipo, si siendo cinco nunca me han detenido– mascullo con un toque engreído– además era más divertido molestarte.

Sacudió la cabeza al sentir la impotencia que la había embargado al descubrir que no podía sacarlo de su habitación por culpa de la estúpida.

Esa semana se había pasado con exagerada lentitud para la joven hibrida y el hecho de que no pudiera meditar por culpa del dolor de cabeza ni tampoco entrar a su mente por un aparente bloqueo con sus poderes causado por la enfermedad no había ayudado mucho. Tampoco el que cada mañana Star, Chico Bestia y Cyborg hubieran irrumpido en su habitación, aparentemente olvidado su estricta regla de que nadie entrara sin su autorización, para llenarle la boca de extraños remedios que poseían un sabor horrible, en especial los de la tamaraneana, con la intención de que mejorara. Lo único que la había salvado de continuar ingiriendo tan extrañas sustancias había sido la intromisión del petirrojo, que había obligado a todos a salir para que ella pudiera descansar.

Aunque eso no hubiera sido posible pues tan pronto sus compañeros abandonaban sus aposentos y se disponía a leer o dormir un rato el ladrón aparecía a la mitad de la habitación, dispuesto a divertirse por un par de horas molestándola. El tiempo que permanecía ahí se dedicaba a rebuscar entre los libros que poseía para desagrado de la violeta y a lograr irritarla con cualquier comentario o burla que le pasara por la cabeza.

No negaba que eso hacía que su tarde se pasara más rápido y una pequeña parte de si le agradeció ya que sin poder meditar la semana prometía ser de lo más pesada pero en veces lo único que quería era estar sola para descansar y las constantes visitas del criminal se lo impedían.

Cuando la semana por fin había llegado a su fin la mitad demonio había recuperado sus salud y podía levantarse de la cama sin sentir el taladrante dolor de cabeza o el cuerpo cortado. Aunque el hecho de que hubiera recuperado sus poderes parecía importarle a Red-X tanto como si llovería o no el día siguiente. Él continuaba entrando y saliendo de su habitación como si de un lugar público se tratada.

Y el que Raven hubiera dejado de refunfuñar y reprenderlo con palabras por la simple razón de que su presencia había dejado de incomodarla y se había acostumbrado a tenerlo recorriendo los diferentes rincones de su cuarto lo alentó a continuar haciéndolo.

–¿En donde estaban?– le pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio– vine antes pero como no te encontrar me fui.

–Fuimos por Kid Flash– respondió ella con indiferencia pasando su brazo debajo de la cabeza.

Red-X se sorprendió ante eso. Descruzo los brazos y se apoyo sobre los codos para levantarse un poco y observar a Raven con la ceja alzada.

–¿El corredor?

–¿A todos les pones apodos?– inquirió pues no era la primera vez que él se refería a alguno de sus compañeros por un sobrenombre.

–Dime tú si no lo es– se defendió– bueno pero si es él ¿no?

–Sí.

Ella noto como él estaba por preguntarle algo pero en ese momento unos toques a la puerta los interrumpieron. Ninguno de los dos se sobresalto ante los sonidos. Jason sabía que ninguno de los chicos se atrevía a entrar en la habitación de Raven estuviera ella o no.

La hechicera se levanto de su lado y camino hasta la puerta. La abrió a la mitad para encontrarse con Chico Bestia afuera.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada, solo quería saber si ya habías regresado.

Ella asintió y cerró la puerta. Chico Bestia se quedo algo extrañado frente a la puerta, últimamente ella estaba actuando muy extraño pero tiempo atrás había decidido darle su espacio, no deseaba volver a ofenderla como la última vez.

Raven volteo la vista y vio que el castaño se había acomodado mejor en su cama y tomado el libro que antes había estado en su mesita de noche y lo leía distraídamente. Alzo una ceja y se limito a sacudir la cabeza, aun le sorprendía saber que él disfrutaba de la lectura tanto como ella. Se dirigió al librero y tomo otro libro. Fue a sentarse a un lado de la cama, se acomodo apoyando la espalda en el colchón y abrió el libro. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que ambos estuvieron sumergidos en la lectura.

No hacía falta que se hablaran para llenar los silencios o que se estrujaran la cabeza para saber que decir. A ninguno le parecía incomodo aquello. Con el paso de los días él había comprendido que Raven era una persona solitaria y que disfrutaba del silencio y la tranquilidad. Él jamás había sido muy ruidoso y aunque pudiera estar en una fiesta con sus amigos o divirtiéndose con alguna de sus muchas "amiguitas" prefería la tranquila compañía que la violeta le brindaba.

Sentía que con ella no tenía que fingir porque conocía su profesión de ladrón y además, aunque supiera que ella podría detenerlo en cualquier momento, le tenía confianza. Le gustaba la idea de poder considerarla una verdadera amiga, aun cuando ella tuviera ciertas dudas sobre él. No le era difícil notarlo, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a leer las pocas expresiones faciales que presentaba su amiga y notaba la vacilación cuando alguno de los temas tocaba a alguno de sus amigos.

Pero a pesar de sus dudas sabia que la hechicera le había tomado cierto cariño en el último par de meses. Le había tocado ver una que otra sonrisa por su parte cuando llegaba y el solo hecho de que no frunciera el ceño cuando lo encontraba en su habitación luego de una misión o de regresar de su meditación, o lo mandara volando por la ventana cuando salía con alguna de sus incoherencias decía más de lo que se podía imaginar.

–Raven– la llamo colocando el libro abierto sobre su pecho y mirando el techo.

–Mmm– respondió ella sin despegar la mirada del libro.

–¿Por qué fueron por Kid Flash? Quiero decir es más veloz, no tiene mucho sentido que vayan a recogerlo– dijo– o ¿es que acaso tiene problemas o algo así?

Dejo el libro a un lado y rodo en la cama para quedar bocabajo a un lado de Raven. Doblo los brazos y apoyo el mentón sobre ellos sin perder de vista a su amiga.

–No lo sé, Cyborg y Chico Bestia querían que usara mis poderes para saber qué es lo que le pasa pero no me parecía justo hacerlo y Robin estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

–El parajito siempre defendiendo la privacidad de los demás.

–Ya vas a empezar– dijo ella rodando los ojos.

Él se rio ante eso.

–No, solo era un comentario. Si no te conociera diría que estas enamorada de él.

–Bien Jason me descubriste, tengo mucho de amarlo– afirmo la chica con esa calma que tanto la caracterizaba dando la vuelta a la página.

–Solo decía– volvió a reír– pero igual podrías ver que es lo que le pasa a Kid Flash…

–Viniendo de alguien que no respeta la privacidad no es un buen consejo– lo interrumpió Raven dejando el libro en el suelo y girándose un poco para ver a Red-X con el ceño fruncido.

–Dejando de lado tu burla hacía mi profesión– dijo borrando el ceño fruncido que había surcado su rostro ante el comentario– si no le ha querido decir a nadie es porque le cuesta y a lo mejor necesita que alguien que conozca su problema lo ayude.

–La verdad prefiero mantenerme al margen de todo esto– confeso la gótica– creo que en caso de que quiera hablarlo con alguien lo hará con Robin por ser su mejor amigo o con algún chico y de no ser así iría con Star, yo quedo como la última opción por ser la menos sociable. Además dudo que él vaya a abrirse tan fácil, se veía bastante molesto cuando lo encontramos.

–Escondemos la tristeza de muchas formas. En veces necesitamos un pequeño empujón para comenzar a hablar.

–Ese tipo de comentarios hacen que resulte increíble pensar que eres un ladrón.

–Puedo llegar a ser bastante maduro en estas situaciones– se alabo con orgullo– pero creo que deberías considerarlo– agrego volviendo a su semblante serio.

Ella abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró cuando su cuarto se vio iluminado por un tono rojo. Ambos alzaron la vista y Raven se levanto. Camino hasta la puerta pero antes de salir se giro para ver al chico acostado en la cama y volviendo a enfocar su atención en el libro.

–No soy experto en héroes pero sé que acuden cuando hay problemas– le dijo él sin levantar la mirada y con su ya conocido tono burlón.

–Supongo que eso dice que en lugar de irte a tu casa seguirás aquí– dijo antes de salir, no sin antes escuchar una carcajada proveniente de su "invitado."

**Por ahora lo dejare aquí. **

**Y s****é que es muy difícil imaginar que Raven deje que Red-X se pasee libremente por su cuarto pero bueno es un fic ¿no? jeejee y el pequeño triangulo que pondré aquí no será común así que solo imagínenselo jaajaa**

**Gracias por dejar un review a:**

**Alanaroth.- total de acuerdo con que es un triangulo extraño y si tenias razón, era Red-X al final jaajaa aunque no quise ponerlo aunque fuera muy obvio pero bueno jaajaa espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Coraje1****.- gracias por todo tu review, en realidad me halaga que pienses todo eso y me impulsa a mejorar las cosas que fallo, porque si es un poco difícil lograr imaginarse las personalidades de Kid Flash y Red-X sin que salieran tanto en la serie pero bueno uno hace su esfuerzo y es agradable que alguien lo note =), y siempre me gustaron las parejas extrañas (aunque apoyo tu idea del RaeXCy), espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. **

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon****.- una disculpa por que había olvidado mencionar ese detalle, y concuerdo contigo, sufrir por amor es lo peor y más si quien sufre es el pelirrojo que tanto queremos aunque bueno ya veremos que hara Rae más adelante, y también que hara Jason XD**

**minina16****.- jaajaa supongo que ya dejo de ser raro que suba fics de ellos dos pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer jaajaa? Y creo que con este capítulo se define un poco la personalidad de Jason, aunque si creo ponerlo tierno de vez en cuando, gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo mis historias =)**

**calantha.- ojala tampoco sea el último, y estamos en las mismas, yo tampoco me lo había llegado a imaginar pero bueno ya arriba esta la idea de cómo surgió la idea e igual que tu estoy con la duda de con quien se quedara porque aunque tengo algunas ideas escritas todavía no se con quien me gusta más =S pero bueno eso ya lo veremos con el tiempo gracias por tu review. **

**Deeestiny****.- gracias por el review, intente que este capítulo fuera más largo, y yo ya le empecé a tomar cariño a este triangulo, espero que te guste =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Después de un rato sin actualizar paso a dejar el tercer capítulo de este fic con la esperanza que les guste. Una disculpa por la tardanza pero bueno ya mero salgo de vacaciones y podre enfocarme más en la historia ****(Y). **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 3**

Levito hasta la sala y ahí se encontraban reunidos todos. Robin tecleaba con rapidez unas cosas en la computadora y apenas le dio una rápida mirada a la acabada de llegar.

–¿Qué ocurre?– le pregunto Raven a Chico Bestia llegando a su lado.

–Los robots de Slade están destrozando varias partes de la ciudad– respondió con tono molesto el cambiante– y yo que estaba por pasar al siguiente nivel– prácticamente lloro el verde.

La gótica rodo los ojos ante el innecesario comentario de su compañero y espero a que el chico maravilla diera las ordenes.

–Ya tengo las coordenadas andando– dijo Robin con autoridad corriendo hasta la entrada– ¿Dónde está Kid Flash?

No recibió respuesta alguna de los titanes pues una mancha borrosa recorrió el trayecto de la entrada a las computadoras y después se detuvo frente a Robin.

–Iré a la zona norte– dijo Kid Flash y después desapareció, dejando algo extrañado al chico maravilla.

–Vamos– dijo recobrándose.

Los cuatro titanes restantes lo siguieron. Llegaron al sótano en cuestión de segundos y antes de que todos subieran al auto T Robin se giro hacía Raven y Chico Bestia.

–Ustedes vayan a la zona norte y ayuden a Kid Flash, no me da confianza que se encuentre haya solo en ese estado, nosotros iremos al sur e intentaremos alcanzarlos lo más pronto.

El verde y la cuervo se limitaron a asentir. Raven espero a que Chico Bestia se convirtiera en un ave y volaron con rapidez hacía la dirección que su líder les había dado. No fue difícil dar con el lugar específico, ya que se veía una gran nube de humo saliendo de un edificio y se escuchaban sonidos de disparos.

Raven y Chico Bestia se miraron rápidamente y asintieron para después descender. Había un gran grupo de robots que en cuanto se percataron de la presencia de ambos héroes los apuntaron con un sus armas. La gótica puso una barrera entre ellos y los robots y lanzo un camión en dirección a sus contrincantes. Quito el escudo cuando Chico Bestia se convirtió en un rinoceronte y embistió a un reducido grupo. Ella despego un poste de luz y golpeo a tres robots que se aproximaban. Busco con la mirada al velocista pero al no dar con él se volvió a concentrar en la batalla.

Dejo salir un gemido de dolor cuando un disparo le dio en el brazo, rasgando su manga y dejándole una herida profunda. Se llevo la mano a la herida y presiono para que no saliera sangre al tiempo que se giraba y con el brazo herido ponía pequeños escudos para defenderse del robot que le tiraba golpes y patadas. Cada golpe y patada la obligaba a retroceder y no vio los trozos de uno de los robots que Chico Bestia había embestido minutos antes. Se tropezó con ellos y cayó al suelo. Levanto la mirada y observo como el robot le apuntaba con el arma. Sus ojos se tornaron negros y apretó la mano que tenía libre hasta convertirla en puño y sentir como se rodeaba de energía. Apretó los dientes y se dispuso a lanzársela al robot cuando una corriente de aire la desconcertó. Kid Flash apareció delante del robot y le golpeo el rostro con los puños hasta destrozarle la cara.

Raven se levanto y estaba por defenderse de otro ataque cuando noto que Kid Flash ya los estaba golpeando.

–Supongo que… es una forma de sacar frustración– dijo Chico Bestia después de volver a su forma humana– si con ellos no se le pasa el coraje creo que Robin tendrá que comprar un saco de box nuevo– volvió a decir el cambiante intentando sonar gracioso.

Raven le dedico una mirada de desaprobación por el mal chiste y lanzo un poco de energía en su dirección. Chico Bestia se transformo en una hormiga para evitar el ataque, volví a ser un humano y miro a la joven con una mueca.

–Prefiero tus críticas– exclamo en tono de reproche.

Raven frunció el labio y volvió a mirar al corredor. Chico Bestia se giro para ver donde había impactado el ataque de su compañera. Su expresión se suavizo al ver los restos de dos robots a sus espaldas.

–Lo siento Rae.

Pero ella no respondió, miraba con atención como Kid Flash golpeaba con desesperación el cuerpo destrozado de un robot. Lanzaba los golpes con tal rapidez que solo eran visibles dos manchas amarillas borrosas. Decidió que era momento de actuar y con una mirada le indico a Chico Bestia que se acercaran. El cambiante no lo dudo y siguió el camino que su compañera había tomado. Llegaron a los pocos segundos al lado del pelirrojo, sin ser notados. No les hizo falta acercarse aun más para ver que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y que algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Chico Bestia miro a Raven sin saber qué hacer. No tenía problemas para consolar a chicas, había ayudado a Terra y a Starfire cuando se sentían tristes y hasta un abrazo de Raven había recibido la vez que ocurrió lo de Malchior, pero en su vida había consolado a alguien de su mismo género. Ella agarro un poco de aire y se acerco hasta Kid Flash. Algo dudosa coloco la mano sobre su hombro. Los puños del velocista se detuvieron al sentir su tacto. Abrió los ojos de golpe y alzo el rostro. Ella negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no siguiera y le dio un suave tirón para que se alejara de los restos. Él se giro un poco pero no se levanto. Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo y apretaba los puños, reprimiendo las ganas de tenía de continuar tirando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Raven retrocedió unos pasos, dándole su espacio y, junto con Chico Bestia, espero a que Kid Flash se recuperara. Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por volver a la torre; Chico Bestia después podía pasar al siguiente nivel de cualquiera de los juegos que estuviera usando antes de que sonara la alarma y Raven sabía que lo único que la esperaba en casa era un ladrón de actitud burlona recostado en su cama leyendo sus libros.

Estuvieron unos minutos más a mitad de la calle. Raven y Chico Bestia habían desviado la vista y observaban puntos distintos de las calles, la primera para darle algo de privacidad al pelirrojo y el segundo solo había imitado a su compañera. El sonido de su comunicador capto su atención.

–Chico Bestia ¿cómo están por allá?– pregunto la voz de Robin.

–Bien, ya no hay problemas.

–De acuerdo, vuelvan a la torre.

Asintió y después guardo su comunicador. Le dirigió a una mirada a Raven, ella le devolvió la mirada y dio un paso hacía Kid Flash para llamar su atención.

–Debemos volver.

Él asintió y se levanto. Le dio una última mirada a los cuerpos de los robots y después corrió en dirección a la torre, sin dedicarles una palabra a Raven o a Chico Bestia, quienes contemplaron la corriente de polvo que levanto con su partida y lo siguieron volando.

Kid Flash llego a la torre y se dirigió a la habitación que horas antes Robin le había indicado que ocuparía. Se dejo caer en la cama sin cobijas y miro el techo, intentando olvidar el dolor que por dentro tanto lo embargaba.

Mientras Raven y Chico Bestia llegaban a la sala de la torre para reunirse con sus compañeros. La gótica procuro ocultar las rasgaduras de su traje y la herida de su brazo. Después de haberle contado del ataque de los robots a Robin, ocultando el pequeño ataque de ira de Kid Flash y la parte en la que el robot le había disparado, se preparo un poco de té de hierbas y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando llego bufo al encontrar a Jason en la misma posición que antes lo había dejado. Dejo su taza de té sobre el buro y se dirigió a su baño a curarse la herida. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que Red-X o alguien más descubriera que estaba lastimada. Se hizo a un lado la capa y miro el corte. Era algo profundo y gran parte de su brazo estaba manchado de sangre.

Jason cerró el libro que tenía y se dirigió al baño, extrañado de que ella no hubiera comentado nada sobre haberlo encontrado aun en su habitación. Entro sin hacer el menor ruido en el momento en que ella se cubría el brazo con la capa.

–El que te permita entrar a mi habitación no te es suficiente– le reclamo ella con cierto enfado en la voz– ¿ahora tampoco puedo tener privacidad en mi propio baño?

–Ten toda la privacidad que quieras cuando hagas tus necesidades o cuando yo no este, no cuando tienes una herida– respondió él mientras se acercaba con rapidez y descubría su brazo.

–Que irónico que un ladrón se preocupe por la heroína– dijo ella colocando su mano sobre la herida y curándose.

–Si la heroína es la mejor amiga del ladrón no resulta tan irónico ¿no crees?– respondió él riendo mientras mojaba una toalla para limpiarle las manchas de sangre.

Raven no respondió, estaba desconcertada al ver la acción del chico. No estaba muy acostumbrada a que alguien tuviera ese tipo de atenciones hacía su persona, y le resultaba demasiado extraño que fuera Red-X quien le brindara ese cuidado, siendo que ya no habían ningún rastro de la herida.

Con algo de vacilación aparto la mirada de su brazo y contemplo al castaño. Este tenía un confuso semblante en la cara que mostraba preocupación y concentración a la vez.

–¿Qué?– le pregunto él alzando los ojos.

–Nada– respondió ella con un leve sonrojo desviando la vista y mirando su brazo.

–Valla ¿quién diría que la _heroína _acabaría deslumbrada por el _ladrón_?–se burlo Red-X viendo el sonrojo en las mejillas de Raven y haciendo énfasis.

–No te hagas ilusiones– respondió ella rodando los ojos.

Él dejo salir una risa y se giro para enjuagar la toalla.

–Algún día caerás– añadió dedicándole una mirada acompañada de un guiño, que fácil hubiera derretido a cualquier chica.

–Confórmate con que te deje entrar aquí X– dijo ella pasando a su lado y cerrando la puerta del baño con sus poderes, dejándolo encerrado.

Este dejo salir un bufido y continúo lavando la toalla, esperando a que ella terminara de cambiarse y lo dejara salir. No paso mucho tiempo para que la puerta se abriera. Dejo la toalla a un lado del lavamanos y se sentó a un lado de Raven. Ella tenía en las manos su traje y observaba las partes rasgadas no con mucha atención.

Jason la observo por unos segundos. Ese pequeño lapso de tiempo le sirvió para darse cuenta del semblante pensativo que tenía la hechicera y la curiosidad comenzó a embargarlo.

–¿En qué piensas?– le pregunto atrayendo su atención.

–En nada de importancia– respondió levantándose.

Se dirigió a su ropero y dejo caer el leotardo en la esquina, más tarde se desharía del traje. Camino hasta donde había dejado su té de hierbas y comenzó a beberlo, consciente de que el chico evaluaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

–Iré a meditar– anuncio dejando la taza vacía en el mueble y dándole la espalda.

El chico no respondió, solo la observo salir con una ceja alzada. Apoyo la espalda en la cama y observo el techo por unos segundos.

Raven camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a la azotea de la torre, la cual para su suerte estaba vacía. Se aproximo al borde, se coloco en posición de loto y comenzó a levitar. En realidad no tenía ganas de meditar en ese momento, aun teniendo mil cosas rondándole por la cabeza.

Lo único que hizo fue limitarse a observar el atardecer con cierto grado de nostalgia, aunque no estaba segura de que era lo que extrañaba con exactitud.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y bajo la mirada, concentrándose en un punto fijo en el suelo. Se sentía extraña consigo misma desde hacía unos días. Notaba que tenía un cierto vacío en su interior, pero no estaba segura de que era lo que lo ocasionaba, ni tampoco estaba muy deseosa de querer averiguarlo.

Había tratado de evitarlo desde el principio, pero sentía como el vacio crecía en su interior con cada día que pasaba y cada vez resultaba más difícil ignorarlo. Intentaba hablar con sus emociones para saber la razón de ese vacío pero ellas parecían también desconocer la causa, incluso inteligencia.

Se giro cuando sintió una presencia en la azotea, y se encontró con la silueta del velocista.

–Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie– dijo él con indiferencia y haciendo ademan de marcharse.

–Puedes quedarte– respondió ella girándose y mirando el horizonte– solo permanece en silencio.

Kid Flash alzo una ceja y asintió. No conocía muy bien a la chica cuervo, y lo poco que sabía de ella era que le gustaba la tranquilidad y prefería la soledad a la compañía, justo lo que él quería en ese instante.

Llego a su lado y se sentó, doblando las piernas y rodeándolas con los brazos. De reojo observo como la gótica cerraba los ojos y en su rostro la expresión de calma se hacía presente.

–Raven…– la llamo algo dudoso con la vista clavada en el mar.

Ella abrió solo uno ojo y lo miro, esperando a que continuara.

–Quería darte las gracias– completo el chico– de camino para acá me tope con Chico Bestia y me dijo que no le mencionaste a Robin lo que paso con los robots…

–No nos corresponde ni a mí ni a Chico Bestia ser quienes le digan a Robin lo que te pasa– lo interrumpió dejando de levitar– aunque creo que no te haría mal hablar con él, después de todo es tu mejor amigo ¿no?

Kid Flash no la miro, se limito a asentir. Raven se levanto y dio media vuelta.

–En veces hablar con los amigos ayuda a encontrar una respuesta– dijo antes de caminar hasta la puerta, sabiendo que lo que quería el corredor en ese momento era estar solo y pensar en lo que había hecho.

En el camino de regreso a su habitación pensó en el consejo que le había dado a Kid Flash, ¿si hablaba de lo que sentía con Jason? Descarto la idea tan pronto la pregunta acabo de formularse en su mente. Ni en sueños hablaría con el castaño sobre sus emociones. Se rehusaba a mostrarse sentimental frente a él o los demás.

Ale Crow Manson.- yo también mis dudad al principio sobre el triangulo pero al final me dije ¿Por qué no? y lo subí, ojala y el capítulo te haya gustado.

Alanaroth.- si, Raven va a luchar mientras que Jason disfrutando de las comodidades de la vida pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? A mi también me agrado que fuera un poco más jugueton y que Raven no sea tan cerrada con él porque se tiene que enamorar de él tarde o temprano al igual que de Kid Flash.

InmortalRose.- no te preocupes a mi también la escuela me tiene muerta, de ahí porque tardo tanto en actualizar pero ni modo. Y más bien yo creo que es un fic extraño pero jeejee se me da bien las cosas extrañas XD, y la verdad aun no estoy segura de con quien se quedara Rae habrá que ver como se desarrolla la historia porque me encanta con los dos X3

Coraje1.- no amiga me malinterpretaste, dije que apoyo tu idea de que el RaeXCy también me parece muy raro y dudo muchísimo que escriba algún fic de ellos (son como hermanos y simplemente no me los imagino juntos) mi cabecita aun no esta tan dañada jaajaa, y sobre el BBXTrr tampoco soy muy fan de la pareja así que en eso si concuerdo contigo aunque haya leído fics en los que esa pareja esta presente =/, y si en realidad tampoco quería que Raven se viera como la típica chica que cae rendida a los pies del ladrón porque ve lo guapo que es (aunque a nuestra imaginación Jason si es guapo) por eso decidí iniciar su relación como amigos y que ya después se enamore de él por su forma de ser.

Fernanda.- bastante diferente diría yo y un poco raro también jaajaa, pero que bueno que te haya gustado.

Calantha.- si, nomas quise que el primer capítulo fuera corto y que los demás fueran un poco más largos, y yo también amo a Red-X.

Mokasahaya.- me alegra que te haya gustado, tenía mis dudas al subir el fic por lo extraño del triangulo pero al final me anime y espero que este capítulo te guste.

Alex.- jaajaa la sugerencia resulta bastante divertida y puedes estar segura que la tomare en cuenta nunca hay que quitarle el humor a un fic por muy serio que sea (aunque este no prometa ser serio) y la verdad yo aun no tengo la menor idea de con quien se quedara Raven pero bueno al final ya veremos porque les tome cariño a las dos parejas (lo cual ya no se si es bueno o malo XD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. Sé que hace mucho que no actualizaba este fic y si soy sincera es porque pensé en dejarlo en el olvido pero hace poco me di cuenta de que había quienes de verdad esperaban que lo continuara. Aun estoy con las dudas porque tengo algunas trabas con este fic pero por el momento aquí esta el cuarto capítulo. Tal vez algo corto y sin casi nada de romanticismo pero espero que les guste, si es que alguien sigue pendiente de el. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 4.**

–Raven– dijo una voz a su lado.

Ella levanto la cabeza y se topo con el antifaz del petirrojo.

–¿Qué ocurre Robin?

–¿Has visto a Kid Flash? Pase por su habitación y estaba vacía.

–Lo acabo de dejar en la azotea– respondió Raven con indiferencia para después seguir con su camino.

Robin se dirigió a la azotea para encontrarse con su amigo. Tal como había dicho Raven, el velocista estaba sentado donde la joven solía meditar. El chico maravilla se acerco y se sentó a su lado, mirando el horizonte.

–En realidad no quiero hablar de eso– pronuncio Kid Flash antes de que Robin dijera algo.

El líder no se giro para mirarlo.

–Lo sé, no venía a decirte que me contaras que es lo que te pasa– respondió sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

–¿Entonces?

–Solo quiero saber si estás bien Wally.

–No– confeso el aludido posando la vista de nuevo en el horizonte– en realidad la extraño.

–¿A quién? ¿A Jinx?

Kid Flash suspiro, después de todo su mejor amigo había conseguido que escupiera lo que traía dentro aun cuando ambos supieran que esas no eran las intenciones del petirrojo. Tarde o temprano sabía que tendría que contarle a alguien lo que le estaba pasando. Algunos tenían leves sospechas de que su estado se debiera a alguna chica, pero nadie más que Robin sabía que Kid Flash había ayudado a que la peli rosa dejara a los cinco de la colmena para después desaparecer.

–Sí– respondió después de unos segundos– no conviví con ella mucho tiempo pero aun así no puedo sacármela de la cabeza– término en un susurro bajando la mirada.

–¿Entonces estás diciendo que la amas?– le pregunto Robin mostrando más interés en la conversación.

Una parte de su mente quiso replicarle al velocista el hecho de que parecía que se había enamorado de una ex-villana. Cierto, la chica había dejado ese camino pero para Robin era difícil pensar en ella y que una mueca de fastidio no apareciera en su rostro al recordar las peleas que sus equipos habían tenido y las burlas que habían sido dirigidas hacia su persona.

Incluso en ese momento tenía la boca levemente fruncida pero consiguió controlar su lengua para no decir nada que pudiera lastimar a su amigo pelirrojo.

–Con honestidad, no lo sé– respondió este después de unos segundos de haber analizado la pregunta que le había tirado el líder.

–¿Pasó algo entre ella y tú?– pregunto Robin al ver como su amigo jugueteaba con una piedrita para después lanzarla al vacio.

–Nada claro pero… creí que entendería que estaba interesado en ella, quiero decir cuándo alguien se preocupa tanto por ti es porque siente algo más que cariño o quiere algo más que una amistad ¿no es así?– termino por preguntarle al petirrojo con cierta frustración en la voz que también se vio reflejada en sus ojos azules.

Robin pensó por un momento la respuesta.

–No siempre– vio que el chico estaba por hablar y se apresuro a añadir– por ejemplo; yo me preocupo demasiado por Starfire y por Raven, en veces hasta las fastidio con preguntas sobre su estado de ánimo para asegurarme que están bien, pero eso no significa que tenga ese tipo de sentimientos hacía alguna de ellas…

–Sales con Wonder Girl es obvio para ambas que no tienes ese tipo de sentimientos– comento con fastidio el corredor.

–Sí pero antes de salir con ella me preocupaban de igual forma, son mis amigas. Tal vez Star en un principio pensó que yo quería algo más con ella por las películas románticas que suele ver y las revistas que compra, pero a Raven nunca se le paso por la cabeza que yo la viera de esa forma… aun cuando hubo un tiempo que si me gustaba.

Los ojos de Kid Flash se abrieron de golpe ante tan repentina confesión y su mirada se clavo en el rostro del chico que estaba a su lado. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado y sintió leves deseos de preguntarle cosas al respecto pero se limito a sacudir la cabeza y volver la vista hacia enfrente murmurando entre dientes:

–No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con Jinx.

–Raven se parece hasta cierto punto a Jinx, no son iguales pero si tienen muchas semejanzas– comento Robin– Raven nunca se dio cuenta de lo que yo llegue a sentir por ella porque siempre pensó que solo lo hacía porque somos buenos amigos, tenemos una conexión y siempre quiero ayudar a los demás por ser un héroe.

–Sigo sin comprender.

–A lo que voy es que paso lo mismo con Jinx, ella pensó que solo querías ayudarla por ser un héroe y porque la vieras algo vulnerable por el grupo de patanes que la acompañaba.

–Es posible– acepto Kid Flash– pero aun así me pudo decir a donde se iba a ir, pudo…

–Solo está confundida– el Chico Maravilla se sorprendió cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, nunca pensó que excusaría a una villana– dale tiempo– añadió levantándose y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

–De acuerdo– dijo no muy convencido.

Robin estaba por irse y dejarlo solo cuando recordó una de las razones por las que estaba buscando a su amigo.

–Star y los chicos quieren ir por unas pizzas ¿te unes?

–Paso, en realidad quisiera estar solo.

–Suerte intentando decirles eso a ellos– se burlo, nadie más que él sabía lo insistentes que eran esos tres.

Dio media vuelta y lo dejo solo, sabiendo que aun necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas. Cosas que no pudo pensar ya que como Robin había imaginado, Star, Cyborg y Chico Bestia presionaron al velocista para que los acompañara a la pizzería. Y a Kid Flash no le quedo más remedio que aceptar después de que Star pusiera su carita triste y Cyborg y Chico Bestia lo atosigaran con quejas y suplicas.

La cena transcurrió de forma normal para todos, menos para Kid Flash que no estaba acostumbrado a ver como un carnívoro y un vegetariano discutían sobre los ingredientes de la pizza para luego ser interrumpidos por la demanda inocente de Star de agregarle mostaza, haciendo que se ganara miradas de asco por parte de todos los presentes.

Cuando por fin decidieron como sería y después de que la mesera se las trajera y la devoraran ente los seis Star, Cyborg y Chico Bestia comenzaron a pelear para ver quién sería el que comería el último trozo. Fue Robin quien con tal de no darle la razón a ninguno de los tres y ganarse miradas reprobatorias y reproches de los otros dos sugirió que fuera para Kid Flash, quien devoro el trozo con rapidez para que los demás dejaran de pelear y pudieran regresar a la torre.

Raven regreso a su habitación. Entro y con una rápida mirada comprobó que su amigo seguía presente. Se acerco pensando que estaba despierto y rodo los ojos cuando vio los parpados del chico cerrados. Tomo el libro que había estado leyendo durante la tarde, y se acomodo en la misma posición de antes, recargando la espalda en el colchón.

–Hasta que volviste– dijo Jason en un bostezo– ¿Qué paso?

–Nada, los chicos quisieron ir por algo de cenar– respondió dejando el libro en el suelo y levantándose.

–¿Y qué paso con el corredor?– pregunto medio dormido tallándose un ojo.

–Creo que Robin hablo con él, se veía mejor en la pizzería– comento– y si no te molesta quiero dormir…

–No me molesta para nada, cabes perfectamente– bromeo el chico moviéndose a un lado y dándole una palmaditas al espacio libre que acababa de dejar.

–Vete a casa Jason– dijo Raven sin pizca de diversión en la voz.

–Tranquila Raven ya me voy, solo esperaba a que regresaras para saber si estabas bien, te note extraña en la tarde– se levanto de la cama, y la miro.

La mueca en el rostro de Raven desapareció cuando las últimas palabras llegaron a sus oídos. Se giro sobre los talones y se sentó al borde de la cama.

–Solo estoy cansada– dijo en un susurro.

–Claro– el sarcasmo en la voz del ladrón fue demasiado obvio– en ese caso descansa– añadió antes de desaparecer y dejar a la joven sola.

**Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias por terminar de leer el capitulo. **

**También quiero dar las gracias a todas las que comentaron en el capitulo anterior: Coraje1, Speisla Cartoon Cartoon , Kuro Company, goticrae, Guest, Alex, Alanaroth, Guest, Anna Gabriela Tao Usui, Katherine Valentine west, mary, chica cuervo, ShadowPrincess19, guest, Raven, Spencer16 , Fer TAPE, TsukihimePrincess, AngelicaBR.  
><strong>

**No quiero que piensen que no tengo interes en responder los reviews como suelo hacer lo que pasa es que ando con las pilas muy bajas y no quiero respuestas forzadas. Espero que me comprendan. **

**Muchos saludos y gracias por leer y comentar. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Ahora si traigo el verdadero capitulo de este fic, para quienes leyeron el anterior y se confundieron les debo una disculpa (en mi defensa solo puedo alegar que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y me pesaban los ojos) y un agradecimiento enorme a Pelusav.v Espero que les guste y disculpen a esta distraía persona. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capitulo 5**

El sonido del reloj marcando los segundos era lo único que rompía el ruido en la habitación y a Kid Flash solo se le ocurrió colocar una almohada sobre su cabeza para intentar silenciar el continuo tic tac del reloj pero parecía que el sonido se intensificaba conforme el velocista intentaba silenciarlo.

Frustrado, al punto de soltar un bajo gruñido, aparto la almohada de su cara e inhalo una gran bocanada de aire que después expulso en un largo suspiro. Elevo la mirada del puntero y observo el techo con aburrimiento.

Su estadía en la enorme torre se había prolongado más de lo que había pensado en un principio. Aquel día había cumplido la segunda semana y aunque empezaba a sentir cierto afecto por los habitantes de tan extraño hogar anhelaba los días en los que podía hacer y deshacer sin tener que dar explicaciones a terceros y con aquel pensamiento no deseaba que se interpretara que tenía algo en contra del líder de los titanes, a decir verdad era con el que mejor se entendía y al que podía llamar amigo más cercano si no era que hasta mejor amigo, pero sentía que el petirrojo exageraba un poco.

Después de la charla que habían tenido pensaba que Robin lo dejaría marcharse transcurridos uno o dos días después pero cuando estaba por emprender una rápida retirada el Chico Maravilla lo había llamado para pedirle que se quedara un par de días más. Kid Flash había estado por negarse casi antes de que su amigo terminara de formular la petición pero se había visto interrumpido cuando Robin le dijo que llevaba tiempo considerando incluir a alguien más en su equipo y todos los chicos habían optado porque Kid Flash era la persona ideal para la nueva "vacante".

El velocista presentía que con aquel chantaje el líder escondía sus verdaderas intenciones, deseaba tenerlo a la vista hasta que su actitud fuera la misma que antes pero como Robin era un maestro en la discreción no encontró forma alguna de rechazar la oferta. Además le conmovía de cierta manera los intentos que hacían los chicos para elevarle el ánimo, así que los días posteriores los dedico a tratar de convivir con ellos y esforzarse por sacarse a la pelirrosa de la mente, aun cuando esta pareciera haberse aferrado a su cerebro.

Acompaño a los chicos en las escasas misiones que tuvieron y aunque los cinco lo animaban a unirse a sus estrategias de batalla Kid Flash no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar al notar que todos los planes estaban elaborados para un número de cinco personas y en ocasiones se les dificultaba incluirlo en las peleas, mas sin embargo los chicos continuaban alentándolo a formar parte del grupo.

En los tiempos de ocio Cyborg y Chico Bestia lo invitaban a unirse a sus peleas en los videojuegos y acepto en la mayoría de las ocasiones. De vez en cuando Starfire le suplicaba que probara algunos extraños platillos, los cuales ella juraba que ayudaban a levantar el ánimo pero que al final lo único que consiguieron levantar fue la taza del baño para que Kid Flash vomitara lo que hubiera conseguido tragar. En otras ocasiones aceptaba unirse a Robin en sus entrenamientos diarios y aunque terminara exhausto y con fuertes dolores en músculos que no sabía que tenía lo valía por poder descargar sus emociones a base de golpes y patadas.

Pero siempre después de esos ratos en los que conseguía vaciar la mente los recuerdos volvían a cobrar facturas por la noche, cuando se encontraba solo recostado sobre la cama y observando el techo con gesto ausente de la habitación que le habían asignado. Se llenaba de irritación y de coraje al no saber cómo detener las imágenes de la ex-villana alzando vuelo a su lado. Ya no solo le dolía su rechazo sino que ahora también le fastidiaba que no consiguiera poder superarlo, lo hacía sentir débil e impotente y en ocasiones como aquella hasta cansado mentalmente.

Se levantó de la cama y contemplo el suelo unos segundos, cuestionándose en si sería buena idea salir o mejor quedarse dentro del cuarto intentando invocar el sueño. La decisión no le tomo más de un minuto; se calzo los zapatos, se puso de pie y salió disparado de la habitación con dirección a la azotea, siendo consciente de que era probable de que se encontrara con la hechicera a pesar del ventoso clima que fuera había.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al atravesar la puerta de la azotea, distinguió la esbelta figura de Raven levitando cerca del borde del techo y sin la pesada capa que siempre llevaba. La observo desde su posición en la puerta, pensando en si debía o no anunciar su llegada ya que aunque ella pudiera sentir la presencia de otros había veces en las que su repentina aparición había conseguido sobresaltarla. Se convenció de que lo mejor era pronunciar alguna palabra y apenas se había mojado los labios cuando distinguió que ella asentía.

El gesto pudo haber pasado desapercibido para cualquiera pero si algo había aprendido en sus carreras por el mundo era a prestar atención a los detalles ya que por muy pequeños que fueran podían hacer grandes diferencias y sabia, con seguridad, que aquella afirmación significaba que Raven sabía que estaba ahí y que podía quedarse si guardaba silencio.

Camino con lentitud hasta situarse a su lado y cuando así lo hizo la miro de reojo; ella mantenía los parpados cerrados y por su expresión se deducía que estaba meditando. Kid Flash volvió la vista al frente y se sentó en el suelo en silencio. Se rodeó las piernas con los brazos débilmente y contemplo las estrellas que surcaban el cielo. Era la cuarta noche que ambos se encontraban en la azotea y al igual que las anteriores no se dirigían ninguna palabra.

Kid Flash tenía curiosidad de preguntarle porque precisamente era de noche cuando Raven optaba por abandonar su habitación y salir a meditar a la azotea. Dentro de la torre había infinidad de cuartos donde la chica pudiera hacerlo con mayores comodidades y sin tener que soportar los extraños climas que solo Jump City ofrecía y sin embargo ella continuaba yendo al techo.

—Me gusta la azotea para mis meditaciones— le respondió la chica, sin abrir los ojos.

El velocista se extrañó de escucharla hablar y no pudo evitar una leve sensación de vergüenza al descubrir que Raven sabia lo que había estado pensando.

—Creí que no te gustaba leer la mente de los demás— comento Kid Flash con incomodidad.

—No me gusta— coincidió Raven aun con los parpados cerrados— y no leí tu mente, fue tu curiosidad lo que sentí.

—Oh— fue lo único que se le ocurrió al chico decir.

—La empatía tampoco es muy de mi agrado— agrego Raven de nuevo sabiendo el rumbo que tomaban los pensamientos del chico— solo hago uso de ella en ocasiones especiales.

Kid Flash enarco una ceja y despego los ojos del cielo para mirarla.

—¿Y crees que esta es una de esas ocasiones especiales?— pregunto con tono irónico.

—No— respondió Raven abriendo los ojos y dejando de levitar para sentarse— pero es difícil ignorar una curiosidad tan grande como la tuya y más si va ligada a mi persona. Además cuando medito las barreras que coloco quedan debilitadas pues mi concentración se centra en mantenerme en equilibrio y es fácil que algún pensamiento o sentimiento ajeno se cuelen a mi mente.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó él apartando la vista— no quería molestarte ni distraerte.

De reojo distinguió como Raven se encogía en hombros y apartaba la mirada. Una pequeña sensación de alivio se situó en su pecho, le ponía un tanto nervioso tener los penetrantes ojos de la chica sobre si, sentía que con solo encontrarse con los suyos podía saber que era aquello con lo que tanto se atormentaba recientemente y por un momento temió que Raven ya lo hubiera descubierto.

Pero Raven se encontraba sumergida en sus propias preocupaciones como para centrarse en las del pelirrojo. Esa noche de nuevo había salido de su habitación porque mientras leía en compañía de Jason el chico se había quedado dormido a su lado y estando en brazos de Morfeo el joven ladrón había movido la mano hasta que esta quedo sobre la suya. Al sentir el contacto la hechicera interrumpió su lectura y sintiéndose confundida utilizó sus poderes para saber si el chico le hacía una broma o en realidad estaba dormido. Un enorme sonrojo se presentó en sus mejillas al obtener la respuesta y apenas si se alcanzó a controlarse antes de que destrozar algo de su habitación y despertar al castaño. Luego de asegurarse de que se encontrarse más calmada aparto con suavidad la mano del castaño de la suya, reparando por primera vez en lo cálida que esta se sentía, y se había tele transportado a la azotea para meditar.

No había conseguido meditar más de diez minutos para cuando el velocista hizo su aparición y su condenada curiosidad mando a volar toda la concentración que tanto le había costado adquirir.

—¿Entonces es por eso que meditas por las noches? ¿Por qué no hay manera que los pensamientos de los chicos te llenen la cabeza?— cuestiono Kid Flash obligando a la chica a salir de sus cavilaciones.

Raven sacudió la cabeza antes de responder.

—Cuando no consigo dormir sí— _o cuando con acciones inconscientes un criminal logra que me confunda _añadió para si— aunque en ocasiones los sueños de Chico Bestia parecen gritar y terminan proyectándose en mi cabeza.

No estuvo segura de porque agrego ese comentario pero cuando Kid Flash dejo salir una breve risa le alegro haberlo hecho.

—Supongo que estar viendo videojuegos o películas cómicas en tu cabeza no es algo de disfrutes mucho— bromeo Kid Flash notando como el ambiente entre ambos se iba relajando.

—Te aseguro que no— coincidió Raven esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Se volvieron a sumergir en el silencio pero ninguno sintió la necesidad de romperlo. Era relajante estar junto a alguien con quien no se estrujaban el cerebro intentando decir algo o esperando que uno se levantara para irse y que aquello dejara de ser incómodo.

Kid Flash flexiono los brazos y se escucharon sus huesos crujir. Dejo salir un quejido y después apoyo las manos detrás de su espalda para recargarse y tener un mejor panorama de las estrellas.

Raven negó con la cabeza ante la acción del velocista pero también contemplo las estrellas, las cuales se distinguían con mayor claridad aquella noche. Una brisa fresca recorrió la piel desnuda de sus piernas y le alboroto el cabello. Se estremeció ligeramente y con una mano se apartó los cabellos purpura que danzaban frente a sus ojos y le producían cosquillas.

—Supongo que resientes la ausencia de tu capa ¿no?— dijo el chico tendiéndole una pequeña cobija.

Aun no acostumbrada a la velocidad de Kid Flash, Raven tomo la cobija con cierto asombro de que la hubiera traído en un parpadeo.

—Son raras las veces en las que no la uso— reconoció envolviéndose con la manta— ¿a ti no te da frio?

Kid Flash negó con la cabeza.

—Sonara presuntuoso pero viajando continuamente a varios países uno termina por acostumbrarse tanto a los climas fríos como a los calurosos. Además con el traje completo casi no se siente el frío.

La joven asintió ante sus palabras.

—Creo que tienes razón, suena presuntuoso— comento Raven con seriedad.

Kid Flash frunció el ceño y la miro. Ella le devolvió la mirada y aunque en su rostro no se mostraba expresión de broma alguna Kid Flash distinguió un pequeño brillo delator en sus ojos.

—Las anteriores veces no te has mostrado tan sociable— dijo volviendo su atención al cielo— ¿puedo preguntar qué tiene de diferente esta?

Raven fingió que la manta se le caía de los hombros y se la acomodo mejor. Medito un poco la respuesta y no le costó descubrir que aquello solo lo hacía por desear tener su mente lejos del inquilino que yacía dormido en su habitación.

—Nunca está de más intentar conocer mejor a una persona— dijo sintiendo la frase extraña al salir de sus labios— y más si va a formar parte de tu equipo y en ocasiones puede que te cuide la espalda.

Kid Flash bufo ante la respuesta.

—Según entiendo conoces a Robin tanto o más que yo y sé que estas enterada del verdadero motivo por el cual me retiene aquí.

Raven no se molestó en intentar contradecirlo. El Chico Maravilla había hablado con ella primero y después de expresarle la preocupación que le daba que Kid Flash anduviera recorriendo el mundo con semblante abatido e invitando a cualquier villano a propinarle una paliza aprovechando que se encontraba algo vulnerable le había comentado la idea de que formara parte oficial del equipo permanentemente… o al menos hasta que se encontrara mejor.

—De todas maneras Robin te hubiera ofrecido un lugar en el equipo tarde o temprano— comento Raven con simpleza.

—Puede ser pero hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera hecho por producirle lastima— dijo con fastidio más para si que para Raven agachando la mirada.

—Si de algo puedes estar seguro es que no lo hizo por lastima Kid Flash— Raven se volvió hacia él para encararlo— es un buen líder y un gran amigo se preocupa porque sus amigos cercanos estén bien y eso, como debes saber, te incluye a ti.

Kid Flash alzo la cabeza y se topó con los ojos de Raven. De nuevo sintió como estos le perforaban el alma pero no desvió la mirada, la sostuvo los segundos que estuvo meditando sus palabras.

—Lo sé Rav— dijo, después de un pequeño silencio, apartando la mirada. Por una vez a Raven no le molesto que abreviaran su nombre— es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a muchas de las costumbres que tienen aquí y no lo digo con intención de ofender.

Raven no necesitaba de una explicación detallada para saber a qué "costumbres" se refería Kid Flash.

—Que Robin te vigile es una cuestión pasajera, veras que con el tiempo todo volverá a la normalidad.

Kid Flash esbozo una sonrisa irónica al recordar las veces que se había dicho esa frase a si mismo pero agradeció que la hechicera intentara ayudarlo. Se volvió para mirarla y cuando ella hizo lo mismo modifico su sonrisa y asintió.

Raven le devolvió ambos gestos y después ambos volvieron la vista al frente a la vez.

—Ahora ¿puedo preguntar yo porque estás aquí?— interrogo Raven.

—Estas últimas noches se me ha dificultado dormir— reconoció Kid Flash encogiéndose en hombros— puede ser porque no estoy acostumbrado a dormir más de dos noches en el mismo lugar.

Aunque podría llegar a ser cierto para ninguno de los dos era una respuesta convincente.

—¿Estás seguro de que es por eso o algo te perturba?— hasta después de haber formulado la pregunta Raven supo que Kid Flash no iba a responder y no lo culpaba.

Su relación aun no era tan estrecha como para que ella lo cuestionara y el chico le sincerara todos los problemas que lo inquietaban. Sabía que había sido mala idea preguntarle pero la pregunta se había escapado de sus labios antes de que pudiera pensarla y todo eso solo se debía a que Red-X le había pegado la curiosidad de saber porque Kid Flash se encontraba en la torre.

—Si lo hay— respondió Kid Flash para sorpresa de Raven— pero no quisiera hablar de eso.

La joven asintió.

—Aunque si hay algo que quisiera pedirte— dijo Kid Flash mirándola.

Raven se volvió hacia él y espero paciente a que el chico expresara su petición.

—Quisiera que me enseñaras a meditar— Raven enarco una ceja— creo que me ayudaría bastante poder vaciar la mente y relajarme o lo que sea que se sienta al estar meditando— explico un levemente incomodo Kid Flash.

Raven no estaba muy convencida de enseñarle a alguien más a meditar cuando a ella ahora le costaba tanto pero al ver la mirada suplicante del chico se sintió incapaz de negarle su ayuda.

—De acuerdo. Podemos iniciar mañana ¿después de comer te parece bien?— sugirió.

—Claro por mí está bien— acepto con un poco más de entusiasmo Kid Flash.

La hechicera asintió antes de levantarse. El velocista la imito y tendió la mano al ver que ella le regresaba la cobija.

—Gracias— dijo recordando que nunca le había agradecido al chico por la manta.

—No hay problema— le restó importancia Kid Flash al asunto mientras que doblaba la cobija y se la colgaba del brazo.

—Bueno me voy a dormir— dijo la chica antes de girarse sobre sus talones y caminar hacia la entrada.

—Te sigo. Después de esta charla me ha entrado algo de sueño—termino la oración con un bostezo y camino detrás de la hechicera con cierta alegría invadiendo su interior al pensar que esa noche tal vez por fin dormiría sin problemas.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Porque aunque Jason/Red-X no apareciera quise mencionarlo para que no pareciera que olvidábamos al ladrón favorito de todos (o bueno por lo menos de algunos aquí en FF)**

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que han seguido el fic a pesar de que he sido muuuuy inconstante. **

**Gaby1919.- qué bueno que te agradara lo de Robin y Wonder Girl, cuando recién empecé este fic quería que también esa pareja se empezara a conocer más así que ahora que lo he continuado quise darle seguimiento a ese pequeño plan que teníamos otra escritora que también le encanta esa pareja y yo. A mí también me agrada Raven con los dos y eso es un enorme problema porque por lo mismo no se con quién se va a quedar… y tu sugerencia sobre lo de la imprudencia de Kid Flash con Wonder Girl me pareció muy buena, le dará un poco más de interés al fic y así Robin y Wonder Girl aparecerán más. **

**Katherine Valentine West.- la verdad es que si me acordaba de este fic pero ya había tomado la decisión de no seguirle porque tenía (y continuo teniendo) algunas interrogantes sobre cómo desarrollar el fic pero luego pensé que lo peor que podía hacer era dejarlo así como estaba así que pues aquí están por lo pronto los primeros capítulos. E insisto no tienes nada porque agradecer.**

**TsukihimePrincess.- qué bueno que te haya gustado y sobre con quien se quedará yo tampoco lo sé aun. Con ambos me gusta la pareja así que todavía estoy "en proceso de selección" jaja. **

**LairyFnder.- yo también llegue a pensar en que no lo iba a continuar pero decidí darle otra oportunidad y aprovechar los días que me ha pegado la inspiración. Quiero confesarte que fue gracias a tu sugerencia que arme la parte final de este capítulo porque andaba un poco muerta con ideas sobre cómo hacer que Raven y Kid Flash se hicieran un poco más cercanos para que se empezara a desarrollar el triángulo y en cuanto leí tu review se me vino la idea a la cabeza. MUCHAS GRACIAS por tu idea de no me parece nada loca. **

**Chica Cuervo.- de hecho ahora también me volví a tomar un tiempo un tanto largo pero por lo menos ya traje el capítulo. Jaja la idea de que Robin hubiera sentido algo por Raven en el pasado se me ocurrió con todo eso de que Raven y Jinx (en mi humilde opinión) son un poco parecidas y el punto era que Kid Flash sintiera el apoyo de Robin. Y pues no fue tanto lo que Raven y Kid Flash se conocieron en este capítulo pero si fue un avance. **

**Guest.- pues hubo una mínima mención de Red-X pero fue porque necesitaba que Raven también se acercara a Kid Flash porque con Red-X ya quedo más establecido que tienen una relación cercana. Los siguientes capítulos si los dedicare a Raven y Red-X.**

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon.- jaja yo también le tuve que dar otra leída a todo el fic para recordar algunos detalles. Y que bien que pronto actualizarás, me quede con la intriga de algunos de tus fics. También me alegra saber que sigues vivita y coleando jaja. Pues un poco tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca así que aquí esta. Y créelo o no pero la pareja de RBXWG ya está ganando más fans, que bien! **

**Candice Roth.- Jaja yo también jamás había considerado el trio, la idea original era Raven, Kid Flash y algún titán pero una buena amiga y escritora me recomendó a Jason y me pareció muchísimo mejor aunque creo que me salió un tanto mal ponerlo porque también me gusta la pareja que hace con Raven y eso es un gran problema.**

**Alanaroth.- qué alegría que hayas vuelto tú también, tenía mucho que no sabía nada de ti. Jaja la verdad es que me parece que se ven bien de mejores amigos, como que cada uno tiene lo suyo para aportar en una relación jaja o bueno así lo veo yo jaja.**

**AngelicaBR.- a veces si me preocupo porque pienso "ya paso mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización" y es cuando me empiezo a dar carrilla para sacar el siguiente capítulo jaja. Yo también amo a Jason, me encanta ponerlo ya sea de personaje principal (con cercana relación con Raven) o por lo menos secundario. **

**Muchos saludos y pues ya saben que si encuentran un error, una incoherencia, tienen alguna sugerencia o simplemente quieren decir que les pareció el capítulo los reviews son bien recibidos. **

**Y FELIZ AÑO! Ya casi cuando esa enero por terminarse pero bueno la intención es lo que cuenta jaja. **


End file.
